


Is Bed Sharing Altruistic ?

by NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SamxEileen - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, flirt, jealous!Dean
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Les Winchester et Castiel avaient décidé de se rendre à ce rassemblement de chasseur pour se changer un peu les idées. Mais l'ange, contre toutes attentes, suscita bien plus d'intérêt que les deux frères parmi leurs collèges chasseurs, au plus grand désarroi de Dean. Et quand il ne reste qu'un seul lit pour deux au motel, Castiel décide de se montrer altruiste. Destiel/OS/Spoil saison 12





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielrisingabove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/gifts).
  * A translation of [Is Bed Sharing Altruistic ?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282244) by castielrisingabove. 



> Morning mes amours ! Encore un petit écrit tout mignon et sans prétention de la part de Castielsunshinegrace trouvable sur Tumblr ou Ao3 (Castielrisingabove). Merci pour tous vos retours, vos mises en favoris, vos follows, vos messages... Vous me réchauffez vraiment le cœur et vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous aime et j'en suis reconnaissante. ♥  
> J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, bonne lecture  !

Suite à une rare ironie du sort, Castiel était actuellement dans les mêmes environs que les Winchester quand un autre rassemblement de chasseurs fût annoncé. Évidemment, les autres chasseurs n'avaient aucun problème pour ce qui était de la communication . Selon Mary, les rassemblements arrivaient au moins une fois par mois, c'était rempli d'astuces de chasse, de conseils sur d'éventuels hôpitaux qui étaient susceptibles de fermer les yeux sur certaines blessures et, plus important encore, plein de bière.

Alors que Dean préférait toujours garder ses distances, Sam profitait plutôt du peu de rassemblements auxquels ils avaient l'occasion d'assister. En partie parce que le mec avait découvert un moyen de partager son savoir, et en partie parce qu'une certaine Eileen y était également souvent présente.

-"En plus," Argumenta Sam tandis qu'il préparait son sac, "ça pourrait être bien que d'autres gens rencontre Cas pour une fois, être un ange, tout ça."

Dean tourna son regard vers lui. Sam n'avait pas tort. "Bien," murmura-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Cas, qui observait seulement leur conversation avec confusion. "Mais on va aller t'acheter quelques autres vêtements avant d'y aller."

-"Pourquoi  ?" Castiel inclina sa tête, effleurant de manière protectrice sa cravate rayée bleue et blanche.

-"Parce qu’on a envie d'être présentable," Dean leva les yeux au ciel. "Et on n’est pas près d'y arriver en ressemblant à des comptables. Donc...." Il fit un vague geste avec ses mains dans une tentative d'argumentation.

Castiel ouvrit puis referma la bouche, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire avant de finalement fourrer doucement sa tête dans le placard de Sam. Ce dernier rit un instant, posant une chemise qu'il venait de plier dans le placard en question. "Tu auras plus de chance en portant les affaires de Dean."

Avec une expression très sérieuse, Castiel émergea du placard en hochant la tête et prit la direction de la chambre de Dean sans un mot.

-"Je pense toujours qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas y aller." Se plaignit Dean une fois que Cas eu quitté la pièce.

-"Et je pense toujours que c'est une bonne idée. Et pas seulement à cause de Eileen." Ajouta Sam alors que Dean essayait de répliquer. "Allez. C'est juste deux nuits, il y aura plein de choses à faire. Eileen tient même un cours sur les signes nécessaires aux exorcismes..."

Dean s'apprêtait à répondre quand Castiel ressurgit dans la chambre. Son combo cravate/trench-coat avait disparu. Ce qu'il portait à la place était...distrayant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les muscles de Castiel étaient biens mis en valeur, seulement recouvert des fines manches en cotons du vieux t-shirt AC/DC de Dean et ses jambes remplissaient à peine le jean, toujours celui de Dean, si bien qu'il avait dû faire un ourlet au pantalon un peu trop long. "Est-ce que c'est acceptable  ?" Demanda Castiel, ses yeux seulement tournés vers Dean.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge alors que Dean ne parvenait pas à répondre. "Tu es super, Cas." Répondit-il avec ce ton qu'il adoptait occasionnellement pour faire plaisir à Castiel. Non pas qu'il avait besoin de flatter Cas. Le gars ressemblait à quelqu'un de plutôt normal. Beau, même.

Dean ne put regarder ailleurs jusqu'à ce que Sam quitte la chambre, annonçant qu'il devrait bientôt prendre la route.

***

Le rassemblement était à un jour de route dans un vaste ranch dans le Montana. La demeure en question n'était pas particulièrement grande, donc la fête de bienvenue (qui était en réalité l'une des très nombreuses pauses alcool au programme) dépassait dans le champ voisin. Il y avait des chasseurs que Dean reconnaissait, et il en reconnaissait de plus en plus après chaque rassemblement de passage, et d'autres encore, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Sam, bien sûr, l'avait lâché à la minute où il avait repéré Eileen. Dean avait l'intention de rester aux côtés de Castiel, mais il se retrouva poussé dans la direction opposée par une armoire et glace, mais très souriante, nommée Franklin. Franklin avait une épaisse barbe rousse et des cheveux bouclés arrangés en un chignon, duquel s'était moqué Dean lors de leur première rencontre, mais Franklin était réaliste et intelligent. "Alors, où est Mary  ?" Demanda-t-il, incitant Dean à se lancer dans l'explication que Mary leur avait donnée par téléphone au sujet d'une chasse aux vampires qui prenait un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Le temps qu'il finisse de parler avec Franklin, cependant, Cas fut introuvable. (Certes, Dean avait seulement regardé à l'endroit où il l'avait quitté). À son plus grand désarroi, Dean trouva Castiel avachi sur un canapé rouge tout défoncé, assis beaucoup trop près pour que c'en soit confortable de Max, un des jumeaux magiques que Dean avait rencontré durant son premier rassemblement de chasseurs.

Pire encore, Max ne semblait pas gêné par la proximité de Cas. Les deux parlaient avec animation. Dean ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais qu'importe ce que Max venait de dire, cela avait fait glousser Castiel. Vraiment, glousser. Les petites pattes d'oies apparaissant autour de ses yeux bleus brillants.

Dean fronça les sourcils, ressentant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la jalousie s'agiter dans le creux de son ventre tandis qu'il s'approchait du duo improbable.

-"Attends," Dit Max à Castiel, "Je vais allez nous cherche quelque verres." Il se leva, passant près de Dean pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Dean saisit sa chance, s'enfonçant à la place que Max venait de libérer.

-"Vous semblez bien vous entendre."

-"C'est le cas  !" Affirma Castiel avec enthousiasme. "On s'est même donné rendez-vous pour boire un café demain matin à sept heures, avant que les activités ne commencent."

Dean fronça davantage les sourcils. "Comme un rencart  ?"

-"Exactement  !"

La mâchoire de Dean se serra. "Depuis quand as-tu des rencarts, mec  ?"

-"Je croyais que tu voulais que je sois présentable."

-"Je-" Dean fût interrompu, toutefois, par Max qui revenait avec deux bières. Le jeune chasseur les observa tous les deux sur le canapé durant un moment, puis s'incrusta entre eux.

Dean bouda silencieusement tout le reste de la soirée, résistant à l'envie d'aller embrouiller Max qui continuait de flirter avec Cas, priant silencieusement pour que Sam en ait bientôt terminé avec Eileen.

***

Sam, cependant, semblait avoir des plans différents avec Eileen. Le genre qui nécessitaient la plupart de la nuit, et qui n'incluait certainement pas de partager une chambre de motel avec son frère. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient à la merci de Max jusqu'à ce qu'il mette un terme à la conversation. Cela avait duré trop longtemps, en ce qui concernait Dean, et son humeur déjà grincheuse fut mise à rude épreuve alors qu'ils luttaient pour trouver une chambre de motel disponible.

Et quand ils y arrivèrent finalement, il y avait un problème flagrant: il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

Ce qui aurait pu être tout à fait acceptable, excepté que Castiel l'avait informé peu de semaines auparavant que, à cause de sa grâce défaillante, il avait pris la décision de s'essayer au sommeil pour recharger ses batteries. Donc le gars avait besoin de dormir lui aussi. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Ce que Dean avait fait remarquer à haute voix.

-"On a qu'à partager." Répondit Cas en haussant les épaules, jetant ses bagages sur l'autre côté du lit.

-"Partager  ?"

-"Je vois difficilement une autre alternative." Castiel haussa les épaules à nouveau. "Les sols sont sales dans ce genre d'établissements. D'ailleurs, nous nous faisons assez confiance pour ne pas craindre quoi que ce soit."

-"Ce n'est pas... Il y a plus que... Je veux dire, c'est quelque chose que tu aimerais que Max sache  ?" Envoya Dean, bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Max.

Cas se retourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard avec des yeux bleus confus. "Est-ce que Max serait impressionné que je sois altruiste  ?"

Mince. Le gars avait certaines normes sociales, mais la plupart lui passait encore totalement au-dessus de la tête. Dean inclina la tête en arrière et grogna, n'essayant même pas d'être subtil. Il avait rêvé de partager un lit avec Cas, mais il était absolument certain que ce n'était vraiment pas dans le but de permettre à Cas de passer pour une personne altruiste à son prochain rencard avec un autre chasseur.

-"Mec, les couples partagent des lits." Dit finalement Dean, essayant de composer avec Cas, qui, à la grande horreur de Dean, avait déjà enlevé son pantalon. L'ange se tenait debout, dans le boxer et le t-shirt de Dean, et l'improbabilité de cette situation ne faisait que renforcer la frustration sexuelle de Dean.

-"...Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire une proposition  ?" Cas inclina sa tête sur le côté.

-"Non  !" Répondit précipitamment Dean, et le regrettant instantanément en remarquant que Castiel semblait déçu. "Je veux dire..." Il essayait de revenir en arrière, mais Castiel cherchait déjà à travers le petit placard pour en retirer une couverture de rechange. Il arracha un oreiller du lit et les posa sur le sol.

-"Cas, je ne voulais pas-" Parvint à articuler Dean, essayant d'arrêter Cas dans sa conception d'un triste lit de fortune sur le sol, mais l'ange resta hors de sa portée.

-"Dean," Dit prudemment Castiel, "J'essaye de te mettre plus à l'aise. Je vais prendre le sol." Sur ce, il se coucha, recroquevillant ses longues jambes sous le petit drap et ferma immédiatement les yeux.

Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable de monter dans un lit. Il resta éveille, se rejouant l'entière scène dans son esprit. Un scénario où il ne disait rien et laisser Cas monter dans le lit à ses côtés. Un autre où il avait simplement établi des limites. Un autre encore où il avait les couilles de dire oui. Oui, il avait proposé à Cas de former un couple. Oui, il avait demandé à Cas de partager un lit avec lui. Oui, il avait attendu trop longtemps pour faire tout cela, mais voir Cas dans ses vêtements, voir Cas flirter avec Max, et bien, cela avait réveillé quelque chose chez Dean qu'il était persuadé de savoir là depuis un moment déjà...

…Avant que Dean ne s'en rende compte, il était deux heures du matin.

-"Je me demande si tu aurais partager un lit avec Max." Souffla doucement Dean, le regard perdu dans les ténèbres.

-"Je préférerais partager un lit avec toi." Gronda la voix de Castiel depuis le pied du lit.

Dean se redressa brusquement. "Cas  ?"

-"Ouais  ?"

-"Tu es réveillé." Dit Dean, inutilement.

-"Et j'ai plutôt froid." Ajouta Cas. "Cette couverture n'est pas particulièrement chaude."

-"...Tu préférerais partager un lit avec moi  ?" Dit doucement Dean, son esprit essayant de suivre la conversation.

-"C'est une question sur mes motivations ou une invitation  ?"

Il y eut une longue pause, Dean essayant de donner un sens à tout cela. Heureusement, son cerveau à moitié endormi n'avait jamais été de ceux qui prenaient des décisions raisonnables et cette nuit n'y fit pas exception. "Invitation."

-"Bien."

Il y eut un bruissement de couverture lorsque Castiel escalada le lit. Il avait dit vrai, il était froid, la peau nue de ses jambes pressant contre celles de Dean. "Tu es froid." Observa Dean, apparemment réduit à faire des constations de manière redondante alors que son cerveau était en surcharge face au fait qu'il était dans un lit avec Cas.

-"Alors, réchauffe-moi." Grogna Cas.

-"C-Comment  ?"

Castiel soupira, comme étonné de voir à quel point Dean était deux de tension, enveloppant le bras de Dean autour de ses propres épaules. Dean était pratiquement en état de court-circuit à présent, lorsque son bras était enroulé autour de Cas tandis que Castiel se recroquevillait plus près de Dean, reposant la tête sur la poitrine du chasseur.

C'était bien. C'était bon. Et Dean se retrouva à somnoler une minute plus tard, Castiel dans ses bras.

Il ne se réveilla pas avant que la lumière du matin ne vienne briller sur son visage. Pendant un bref instant, il ne fut pas certain d'où il se trouvait. Il avait un poids brûlant sur sa poitrine et lorsque Dean regarda vers le bas, il trouva sa main enlacée avec celle de Cas. Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve. Pire, un regard vers l'horloge lui apprit qu'ils avaient dormi jusqu'à huit heures. Une heure après le rendez-vous de Castiel au café.

-"Cas." Dit Dean d'une vois ensommeillée, en poussant la masse endormie et emmitouflée dans les draps loin de son propre corps. "Tu ferais mieux de te lever. Tu as raté ton café."

-"Laisse-moi dormir." Marmonna Cas, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de celles de Dean tandis qu'il se repositionnait.

Oh, la tentation de garder Cas dans le lit avec lui toute la matinée était bien présente. Cependant, ce n'était pas juste pour Max. Ou Cas, d'ailleurs. Combattant l'envie de retourner au lit, tout ce que Dean était capable de penser était, "Qu'est-ce que Max penserait de ça  ?"

Cas expira lentement, souffle chaud chatouillant la peau de Dean. "Cela dépend..."

-"De quoi  ?"

-"Est-ce que tu veux partager un lit avec moi  ?"

Les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent. "Cas, on est déjà-"

-"Je veux dire en général. Dans le sens..." Cas soupira, caressant le bras de Dean du bout des doigts. "Auquel tu avais fait allusion en parlant des gens qui partagent habituellement un lit."

-"Je..." Dean mordit sa lèvre inférieure, imaginant être capable de se réveiller ainsi chaque matin. "J'adorerai ça. Mais Max..."

Castiel gloussa, son rire vibrant sur le torse de Dean. "Max a juste inventé un rendez-vous pour que tu sois jaloux et donc que tu passes enfin à l'acte."

Un sourire s'étala lentement sur le visage de Dean. Et peut-être était-ce à cause de cet état de bien-être qu'apportait les quelque minutes qui précédait le réveil, du soleil qui filtrait dans la chambre et de Cas dans son lit, ou bien c'était simplement l'idée d'être en couple avec Castiel qui le rendait heureux, mais il déposa un baiser sur le front de Cas et remonta les couvertures sur eux avant d'envelopper ses bras de manière protectrice autour de l'ange. "Abruti d'ange." Murmura-t-il, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune méchanceté dans ses propos.

-"Mais ton abruti d'ange, n'est-ce pas  ?"

-"Ouais." Murmura Dean, savourant les mots tandis qu'il pressait un autre baiser sur la tête de Cas. "Mon abruti d'ange."

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Naitia  
> Finis ! C'est fluff, c'est un Dean jaloux, c'est tout ce qu'on adore haha. Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire ça, d'ailleurs elle est vraiment impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez parce qu'elle était surexcitée à l'idée de voir sa fiction traduite en français haha  ! Plein de bisous mes amours et à la prochaine fois, j'vous aime ♥.


End file.
